Harry Potter and the Soul Soldiers
by lol kiwi
Summary: Harry is back and he's blazing, this is war and he's going to step up to the plate but so is Voldemort. Hogwarts is as dangerous as ever and justice is being served, love is in the air but so is the sent of blood. Ron bashing
1. 1: Holiday

**Harry Potter and the Soul Soldiers**

Chapter 1: Holiday

At 5:15 in the morning the streets of Little Whinging were dark and silent. Except that is for the sound of a 16 year old boy taking an early morning jog. For the past three days since Harry had arrived at privet drive he had been taking a run every morning. He had never truly realized how unfit being a wizard had made him until he had started training.

This summer had been quite different from any other time he had been at his uncle and aunts. Since he had saved Dudley last year his cousin had pretty much bullied them into feeding Harry properly and to treat him well. The treating him well basically meant not to give him chores and to ignore him. Harry had never really gotten on with his cousin so he was surprised that he would so helpful.

It wasn't just running that Harry had been doing either. Dudley had let him borrow his exercising equipment that his cousin never actually used. Harry had also taken to reading through his text books and other spell books for help.

Harry had also been going through his mail everyday which just seemed to keep getting bigger. He replied to as much of the fan mail as he could. Though Harry couldn't bring himself to write back to any of the witches or few wizards that wished to serve his carnal needs, sending dirty pictures to him or sexy underwear.

He had also been getting letters from members of the DA who were for the most part interested in fighting with him in his quest against Voldemort. Neville was the member, Harry thought had the most potential and the most drive to fight so Harry sent him a suggestion that like he himself was Neville should train physically during the summer to get his stamina up.

Harry had also gotten a letter from Gringotts bank telling him that since he was most likely not going to be present at the Will reading of Sirius Black that the key enclosed was a portkey to take him to the manager's office at exactly 12:30 today.

Running his usual morning circuit Harry got back to the Durselys at 6:00 am ready for a shower before anyone else could wake up. Today Harry had to make sure he looked presentable. That meant that he had to shave off the overgrown stubble that had started to present itself during the last school year he also tried to make his unruly hair as in place as he could borrowing some of his cousins hair spray and gel.

Harry grabbed some fruit and took it up to his room where he could think and not be disturbed by his relatives. Harry sat on his bed passing the time by reading his transfiguration test. Harry didn't know for sure but he was pretty confident that he had passed transfiguration, charms and DADA's at least.

At 12:28 Harry stood up and checked himself in the mirror. His hair was still relatively well kept. Reaching into the pocket of his robes Harry pulled out the key and looked at it. Gold with an intricate pattern, it was much like his trust fund key. With a quick look at his watch Harry held the key tight.

With the all too familiar pulling sensation Harry was standing in a goblins office in Gringotts.

'Mr. Potter perfect timing. If I don't say so myself.' said the goblin behind the desk.

'Hello, I'm sorry but I don't know your name.' Harry said extending his hand to the goblin.

'That's because I haven't told you. I'm Rangnok the manager of this Gringotts branch. Please take a seat Mr. Potter we have much to discuss.' Harry sat in the chair opposite the goblin. 'Would you like a drink? I dear say you will need one.' The goblin said solemnly.

'I would love a drink thank you.' Harry replied thinking of pumpkin juice, or tea and was a little shocked when the goblin summoned up a bottle of single malt whisky and two glasses. The goblin handed Harry a glass. Harry took it gratefully and sniffed it before taking a small swig it had a kick to it.

'Now Mr. Potter the reason that I have called you here today is because in three days time your Godfather Sirius Black will be having his will read. Now Dumbledore contacted us and told us that he would be representing you. I however wanted to meet with you and have you represent yourself. Being that he is Head-Mugwump again we could not invite you to the will reading but he never said that we couldn't talk with you beforehand. Mr. Potter would you like to hear your parents and Godfathers wills?' the goblin asked Harry.

'Yes, I would very much like to hear their wills please.' Harry said taking another sip of his whisky.

'This is the last will and testament of Lilly and James Potter

_Being of sound body and mind I Lilly Potter and I James Potter state our last will and testament on the date of our sons first birthday. First off were sorry Harry that we weren't are not going to be around to watch the magnificent man you are going to become. We would like to place care of our son in the hands of his godfather Sirius Black, if that is not possible then to Remus Lupin with the knowledge that he is a werewolf. If neither of those options are available then we would like to place him with the Longbottom family or the Diggory family. To our friend Sirius we leave a chest full of possessions of great memories from our childhood tell Harry everything about our adventures and troubles at school. We also leave him the broom collection and the marked belongings in the vault. To lupin we leave 1,000,000 galleons. You are an extraordinary person lupin no matter if you have a furry little problem or not. We also leave you James wizard wear cloths because we know you hate shopping. To Dumbledore we leave 60,000 galleons for you know what and a few books that you might like. To Minerva we leave you a book and a request to try and make sure Harry stays out of trouble, no doubt he will be in Gryffindor even as young as he is he changes ahead like a Gryffindor. Lastly to our son we leave our love and the rest of our worldly possessions and gold. Be good and grow up strong and happy. We know that you have a hard destiny ahead of you but remember that you are never alone and compassion is not a weakness._

_Goodbye to you all_

_Lilly & James Potter _

'That is the will you parents wrote. Here is the list of things that you inherited.' The goblin handed Harry a piece of parchment.

Assets of Mr. Harry James Potter

Personal vaults

Potter trust fund =

984'201 galleons

527'893 sicklies

1'098'485 Knuts

Potter family vault =

53'382''738'743'296 galleons

789'749'194' sicklies

1'284'974 Knuts

Business vaults (galleon count only)

Nimbus unlimited = 109'294'838'521

The Clean sweep company = 20'395'420

Quiditch gear up = 149'385'495'318

Bolt brooms = 837'713'926'642

Potions quick fix industries = 2'941'047'829

The potion pot = 308'290'470

Wizard wear = 732'904'823

Witches corner = 598'472'410

Defence to learn and wear = 49'870'385'296

Star Bucks = 509'210'325

Hotels = 790'582'491'182

Electronics live wire = 795'408'296'659

Other small businesses =209'582'047'218

Other assets

Vault 482 = positions of past potters

Housing

England = 1 Mansion

3 Flats

2 Hotels

Scotland = 1 Castle/school (Hogwarts)

Paris = 1 Castle

2 House

2 Hotels

3 Resorts

America = 2 Flats

1 Mansion

1 Pent houses

Whoa was all that Harry could think at this point. Looking at the piece of paper Harry had been handed he couldn't think of anything to say.

'I understand that you find this overwhelming. I can understand if you don't yet wish to continue with the will readings just yet.' The goblin said and Harry looked up at him. The goblin was looking at him with a mixed expression.

'I think that we should continue. We just have Sirius's will left right no other surprises?' Harry questioned.

'That is correct no other surprises.' The goblin answered with a slight smile.

'Ok then let's do this thing.' Harry said folding the parchment in his hands and looking at the goblin.

'The last will and testament of Sirius Black

_I Sirius Black being of sound body and mind state my last will and testament. Hello everyone who showed up to my will reading I know that I will be disappointing most of you with the proceedings today and that just makes me happier. I regret though that if Harry, you are hearing this that I have failed you and I am sorry for that. You were the closest thing to a son and a family that I ever had and I love you, never forget that. I will start with dear cousin Nymphadora Tonks to you little cousin I leave you 100,000 galleons enjoy it you worked hard for it. To Remus I leave all of my wizard wear and 100,000 galleons spend the money Remus you need too. To Molly and Arthur I leave you 250,000 galleons enjoy it go and visit you sons, travel, buy muggle appliances. To Ron Weasley I leave 50,000 galleons and a trunk of possessions, to Hermione Granger I leave 50,000 galleons and two boxes of books I think you will love; you truly are the smartest witch your age. To Ginny Weasley you are a very beautiful young witch and will have many wizards trying for your hand and heart just remember the jinx I told you for when they get a bit fresh. To you I leave 50,000 galleons and the book that jinx came from. The rest of the money I give to Harry to fund the, you-know-what and I also suggest you give it a better name. I give the rest of my positions to Harry including Grimuald place. Rebuild that house and have happy memories in it you disserve it. You always see the best in people and have always put everyone else before yourself. I know it is pointless to tell you to relax and enjoy your life because with Voldemort out there you will always be busy saving the world. When all this is over do yourself a favour and start a family. Worry about a career later. That's all from me Marauder out.'_

Harry couldn't help but smile a little at the words of his deceased godfather. He was curious about what Sirius had written to Ginny but thought he could ask her about it later. Harry couldn't help but smile at the conniptions that Molly was going to have at Sirius's words because he doubted that Ginny talked to her mother about those types of things.

'Thank you for that Rangnok is there anything else I need to know?' Harry asked the goblin.

'That is all of the will reading material. Would you like to visit you vault?' the goblin asked.

'Yes please I would like to take out some money.' Harry replied with a nod. 'How much money can I get changed from galleons to pounds at one time?' Harry asked and the goblin gave a smile.

'Well we can give you a master card that connects to your bank account and you can just get money out that way if you wish.' The goblin suggested and Harry grinned.

'That would be great.' Harry grinned. Rangnok called to Griphook and gave Harry a new set of three keys to open the new vaults that he had access to. Harry was told to come back to the office as soon as he was finished looking through his vaults.

The first vault that Harry was taken to was the Potter family items vault. It was separated into 6 different chambers. The first was a large round empty room that connected to the other five. Going from the left the first was filled with books, scrolls and other such documents. The second was filled with bits and pieces from paintings to broomsticks. The third was filled with jewellery and other very valuable possessions. The fourth was filled with clothing, trunks and other non valuable person effects. The final chamber had a lock on the door, that when Harry unlocked it showed to be full of weapons.

Harry grabbed one of the best looking trunks that had a bottomless charm on it and filled it with everything he could think that he would need. After that the goblin took him to another vault he had never been to before and opened the door using one of Harry's keys and his finger nail. Something moved out the corner of Harry's eye and he turned to see a dragon watching him. It was a Swedish Short Snout like the one Fleur had to face in the first task.

'There really are dragons that watch the vaults.' Harry murmured looking at it. It was really quite a beautiful creature.

'Only the oldest and wealthiest of vaults are under dragon protection. Here you go Mr. Potter.' The goblin pushed open the vault door and Harry stared up at the high mounds of gold, silver and bronze.

'Thank you I won't be long.' Harry grabbed the bottomless money pouch he had picked up at the other vault and stuck a few fist full's of each galleons, sickles, and knuts in it.

When Harry was back in the office, Rangnok had a wallet with a Master card ready for him. The wallet had been charmed to be a onetime portkey. After a few last words Harry was back in his room.

It was 2:15 in the afternoon and with no chores to do Harry decided that he was going to go shopping. But first he needed to talk to Dudley.

'Hey Dudley I need to ask a favour.' Harry said knocking on his cousins door.

'What is it Harry?' his cousin asked open the door with a raised eyebrow.

'I need to go shopping I just got back from a wizarding bank and they gave me a master card. So I can buy clothes and stuff in the muggle world now. Can you give me a lift?' I asked him hopefully.

'Mum and dad have the car so I can't but if you have a credit card you can buy things online.' Dudley offered.

'Really can you show me?' I asked. Online shopping how cool.

'Yeah you'll just have to make sure you're the one to get the mail or dad will find out. I'll show you how to use eBay.' With that Dudley took a seat at his computer and brought up the internet.

'Have you used a computer before?' Dudley asked.

'Yeah yours when you guys go out for dinner.' I smiled and he grunted.

I spent a good few hours on just eBay before I looked up other shops on Google. I had ordered everything I could think of, from underwear to boots. I even bought a few new watches since I still hadn't replaced my old one.

I was feeling quite pleased with myself when I got back to my room that I even did my potions homework.

The next morning my happy mood was destroyed however when I came back from my run and found a letter from Dumbledore saying that I was going to be stuck at privet drive till two weeks before the end of the holidays. I guess it could be worse, this could have happened to me last year when they thought I had attacked Dudley.

I sent letters to my friends telling them that I wasn't going to be over at the burrow for a while. After sitting around his room mopping for a few minutes Harry decided to go for a work to see what was at the Little Whinging shopping centre.

There was a food-court with three different takeaway places, a grocery store, a computer store, a Photoshop, a newspaper place, a pet store, a pharmacy and a few small clothing stores.

The first place Harry went to was the pharmacy. There weren't really any vitamin supplements in the wizarding world and he sure needed some. Harry also bought a box of protein bars and breakfast replacement shacks that are designed to help you put on muscle instead of fat.

The next place he hit was the news stores where he bought a paper and a few magazines. After that the grocery store that he had been to a before on errands for his aunt. Just before going back Harry stopped in at the pet store. By the time that he got home Harry had a fair few bags to sneak upstairs with.

Hedwig was sitting on her perch when he got back. She had brought replies from Ron and Hermione.

_Dear Harry _

_We found out about you being stuck at the Durselys this morning. There must be something happening not that we hear anything. Mrs. Weasley still won't let us anywhere near the Order meetings which are now being conducted at the here. I'm spending the holidays here so that hopefully they don't go after my parents. They know something's going on and there muggles!_

_Anyway I'm sending this to you because Ron's sending a letter to Fred and George telling them how you're stuck there and might need some cheering up. Hopefully Dumbledore will be able to get you out before then but if not I'll send you your birthday present. _

_Don't worry about any of us here Harry were fine and together, we can watch our backs with the spells you taught us just please be careful. I now it's a waste of time telling you to stay at the Durselys so I'll just tell you never to forget your wand._

_Love Hermione _

_P.S. Ginny says to tell you hi _

I smiled at the letter, she was right they could at least together look after themselves. I wondered what the twins were going to send me. There was a small meow from the box I had but on my bed and I closed the door before opening it. The little black kitten inside was extremely cute. It was small enough that it fit on Harry's hand without a problem.

'Hello there little one I think I'm going to call you Hunter. Yep that's what I'm going to call you.' I said to the cat as I patted it gently. The lady had told me that it had just finished being weaned off its mother a few days before and still drank the formula out of a dish. I set up the cage I had bought for him in the corner of my room where it couldn't be seen from the door.

This aunt would kill him if she found out he had bought a cat. But the cat wasn't the only thing he had bought he had also bought some mice for Hedwig. When he was finished making hunters little home Harry took out a mouse and put it in Hedwig's cage.

'Now Hedwig you only get to eat the mice if you stay away from Hunter.' Harry told the owl as it eyed the prey sitting at the bottom of its cage.

It was two more days till the first of Harry's packages arrived. It was a bunch of suits he had bought and two pairs of leather dress shoes. At least know he had something nice to wear if he ever had to go back to court. Of god forbid if they held another Yule Ball. Harry had bought three different suits one was a red shirt with black pants and jacket, the second was a blue shirt with a black pants and jacked and the third was light pink with a pink jacket and black pants.

Harry dressed in the pink and black suit then looked in the mirror. It looked good on him. Looking at the clock in his room he feed hunter and Hedwig before closing his door securely and heading out to the end of privet drive.

Raising his wand Harry summoned the night bus. With a blast it pulled up in front of him.

'Hey Stan.' Harry said getting on the bus. 'Can you take me to the leaky cauldron?'

'Well if it isn't Harry Potter, I've been reading all about you all summer. You and your friends ant the ministry fighting death-eaters.' He said.

'Yeah funny has the ministry changed their tune when Voldemort attacks them? They didn't believe me last year though. This time last year they were trying to send me to Azkaban.' Harry told him.

'Well you sure showed them.' Stan said as they speed to a stop in front of the leaky cauldron.

'Thanks Ernie.' Harry said tapping on the driver window. The shrunken head on the revision mirror muttered something about never getting respect. Harry entered the dimly lit pub to find very few patrons in it. Tom the bar keep lit up when he saw him.

'Fancy a drink Mr. Potter?' he asked. 'For you first ones free.'

The few other customers all turned to look at him muttering to each other.

'Sure Tom can I have a Butter-Beer?' I asked taking a seat at the bar.

'If you don't mind me asking what's really going on?' Tom asked.

'For the moment, Voldemort's using scare tactics; he hasn't really caused that much damage because we sent some of his inner-circle back to Azkaban. He doesn't have an army yet but he's forces are growing. It took me months to get the people that went to the ministry with me to truly believe that he was back because of fudge. If we had struck when he was still newly reformed and didn't have all his powers back then this war could already be over.' I said taking a long drink of my butter beer.

'I'm sure you'll win Mr. Potter.' Tom said giving me a toothless smile.

'Thanks Tom, I hope so too. Last year at school we weren't even taught DADA we had to learn for ourselves in secret. So many kids this summer don't know how to defend themselves.' I shook my head. 'What have you heard working here?'

'Things are not good. Fudge pissed off a lot of people and scared a lot more when he tarnished ya name last year and you proved him wrong. His own ministry had to be defended by a bunch of underage wizards and witches. You probably know he got replaced yeah?' Harry nodded.

'Well the women that ya had last year for ya teacher is working back there again. She's dealing with magical creatures making up a lot of stupid laws. The werewolves are pissed and siding with Voldemort as are most other half breeds. I can't blame them mind you. There's also a lot of spies in the ministry of cause. Merlin knows how you find them all though.' Tom said nodding his head.

'You look a lot like your farther you know. Except the eyes, they show ya soul. Ya like Lilly but you've seen too much too young.' Tom said. 'And know the world that turned on ya needs ya to save all out asses.'

'Well I'll do my best.' I said finishing my Butter-Beer. 'I'll come by again Tom things to buy.' I said and headed for the gateway.

Most of the shops were boarded up put I saw the one I was looking for was still open.

'Mr. Ollivander? Are you in here?' I called out. I heard him moving in the back and waited for him to make his way out here. He was pretty old.

'Ah Mr. Potter, I hope you haven't snapped your wand?' Mr. Ollivander asked.

'No sir I was just wondering hoping to find a good back up wand or wands.' I said. 'I can't do wandless magic yet.'

'Ah yes and I guess with fighting you can lose your wand. Know where to start you off I wonder?' Ollivander said.

'I have read a lot about wands and there picking magic. Can I try something before we start?' the old man gave him a curious look and nodded. Closing his eyes Harry focused and let out a series of small magical pulses. 5 wands came flying straight to him.

'Interesting, very interesting. I wish all of my clients could do that. It would save ne time and my shelves would not get as messy.' Ollivander muttered. Harry smiled.

The first wand was mahogany with a dragon heart strings core 11 inches strong and sturdy exhalent for transfiguration. The second was Beechwood with unicorn hair 12 inches nice and flexible for charms. Ebony and phoenix feather springy 10 inches. Willow and fire wolf hair 14 inches exhalent for charms. And lastly Redwood and unicorn hair with dragon heart strings 12 inches, perfect for duelling.

'I'll take the lot.' Harry said after each wand worked for him. He also bought a wand holster to hold all five wands and his own wand. Leaving the shop Harry headed for Florish and Blotts.

Harry bought a lot of books to read over the summer. DADA textbooks grades 5, 6 how to do non-verbal spells for beginners, occlumency for a private mind, transfiguration textbooks grades 6 &7, Charms grades 6&7, Herbology grades 6&7, Duelling techniques and styles. Harry also bought potions textbooks even though he was unlikely to be taking the class this year. Harry found some books for aurora's academy that he bought too. The last book was on apparition since at his seventeenth birthday he would be able to get his licence.

After getting books Harry went and bought new quills and ink at the wizard stationary store as well as a wand keeping kit. Before he went to his favourite store in Diagon alley, the quiditch store.

Harry spent a good two hours selecting all of his new protective equipment. He wanted stuff that protect him from bludgers but not be too bulky to move in. Harry also found a pair of goggles that players with glasses can use so that they don't end up blind half way through a game if their specs fall off. Another cool feature was that the goggles had the capability to see in the dark. The last thing Harry bought was a new broom. The Thunder Clap it was faster than the fire-bolt and had better controlling and breaking charms on it. It was sleek black with the words THUNDERCLAP MARK 1 engraved in silver on the handle. The broom was perfect and Harry couldn't wait to test it out.

Last but not least he went into the magical optometrists. They could cure your eyes of nearly any problem of they could give you glasses to suit your needs. Harry had to sit in a chair while this lady cast charms dangerously close to his eyes and pray that she didn't poke one out as she found out what she would have to do to fix his eyes.

'Well lad, I can fix your eyes if you want. They'll be as good as new.' The lady said.

'Yes please that would be helpful.' Harry said.

'It'll cost you 87 galleons and 15 sickles to do it mind.' She warned.

'Money isn't an object.' Harry insisted.

'Ok then boy, sit back in the chair and I'll get the equipment.' The equipment was this bright neon pink liquidly paste that she covered his eye in after body binding him so he couldn't twitch of close his eyes. The paste didn't hurt, it made his eye go numb then tingle all the way through. It was the oddest experience that Harry had ever had. When the tingling stopped the lady came back and vanished the pink paste from his eyes and released him. Harry looked around he could see perfectly. He could see even better than he could before.

'Thank you for that. I'm not sure how I feel about being body bound though.' He told the lady truthfully and she laughed.

'Yes well it's the only way to stop people from poking themselves in the eye. Is that it dear?' she asked laughing slightly.

'Um no actually I was wondering if you could give me glasses that would give me. I guess enhanced vision. So I can see things at great distance of close in great detail.' Harry asked.

'I can, it'll cost you again though.' She said.

Half an hour later Harry walked out with a new pair of glasses on seeing the world like never before.

When he got back to the Durselys Harry took of the glasses and just marvelled that he could now see without visual aid. Hunter was happy to see him and they played on Harry's bed while he relaxed thinking about his night plans. He was going to take his broom out tonight, with the night vision goggles Harry would be able to see perfectly fine in the dark. And if he followed the instructions that came with the goggles he could give them enhanced vision. It was when he was thinking about quiditch that he suddenly had an idea. Getting up and locking hunter back in his cage Harry went into Dudleys room and booted up the computer.

Wetsuit gloves would be perfect for quiditch because they had perfect grip even in extremely wet conditions and they are made out of very tough fibres. Harry ordered 7 pairs in red large they could be shrunk down to fit each person. Harry also ordered a two piece wet suit in case he ever needed to swim in the black lake again. It would be nice not to freeze.

Back in his room Harry looked at Hunter. The poor cat had been stuck in his cage by himself all day. Getting changed into some old cloths Harry put Hunter in his pocket and snuck off down to the local park. Harry grinned as he watched his crazy cat jump around in the long dry grass. It had so much energy to burn that Harry was surprised it didn't shake when it stood still for longer than a second. Harry read the fifth year textbook that they should have been given last year while keeping an eye on Hunter. The cat had found a large moth and was terrorizing it and hissing.

By the time Harry had reached chapter 5 the sky was starting to darken and hunter was visibly less active and energises as he lazily wondered around. Picking him up Harry wasn't surprised when it fell asleep in his pocket before he reached his room. After having dinner and feeding both of his animals Harry prepared his goggles by putting both his glasses and the goggles on his desk and muttering the incantation over them. They glowed for a second before returning to normal. Putting the goggles on Harry saw with the enhanced sight of his glasses. Turning off the light Harry only had to wait a few seconds for the glasses to adjust then it was like it was still a sunny day.

Dressing in the warmest clothes he had Harry waited till the Durselys had all gone to sleep then snuck out into the back lawn. Mounting his new broom Harry pushed off hard and shot into the sky. The summer air kept the chill out of the wind as Harry had hoped it would. Looking down at all lights Harry could focus on people walking down the street thanks to his new glasses. Without hesitation Harry leaned forward on his broom and flew as fast as his broom would let him. The blur beneath him as he flew told Harry that he was free. Up here nothing could stop him ever. Harry moved away from the lights of the suburbs and found a large area of empty farmland. Harry practised his diving and throwing pebbles and rocks to practice his high-speed catching. It was well after midnight when Harry landed back at privet drive.


	2. 2: The Burrow

**Opps sorry forgot to mention that the universe is cruel so I don't own the amazing Harry Potter its all J.K.R.**

Please Review it is my first story and I can take criticism and any helpful hints or ideas. If you hate the story or think I'm going off the plot to much tell me that too. If you've got a though I want to hear it.

Chapter 2: The Burrow

Dumbledore took Harry to The Burrow a week earlier than he had planned. Harry knew that the old man was keeping secrets from him again but he kept his temper. After all Harry wasn't going to be completely honest with him either. Harry even showed the Dumbledore his new cat and told him all about how funny it was. Dumbledore had kept an owl while at school but he said his brother had had a toad. They arrived at the burrow just before lunch to have Ron, Hermione and Ginny practically tackle Harry in greeting. Dumbledore had laughed at them before departing.

'Harry it's so good to see you! You look great! Where are your glasses?' Hermione asked the summer hadn't really changed her as much as Harry thought it might. Her injuries from the ministry had all healed and Harry was grateful for that.

'Hey Hermione, I got my eyes fixed. I still have glasses though.' Harry smiled as he hugged her.

'Mate you look like a poof wearing pink. That's a girl's colour.' Ron said shaking his head at his best mate. Harry was wearing a pink shirt with black jeans.

'Shut up you, I look good in pink just because you're too scared to wear it.' Harry said and he hugged Ginny who took the opportunity to press her more ample chest against him. She definitely didn't look like Ron's little sister anymore.

'I love your kitten it's so cute.' Ginny said crouching down to scratch Hunters, ear through the cage.

'Thanks his names Hunter. You can take him out of the cage and play with him if you want.' Harry offered even though she was already moving to do so.

'Harry dear, oh don't you look wonderful!' Mrs. Weasley said racing across the lawn and giving him a hug.

'I'm clad you think so, Ron said I look like a poof.' I told her and she turned on him, hands on hips.

'Come inside Harry our school letters arrived but Mrs. Weasley wouldn't let us open them till you could open yours too.' Hermione said practically pulling me along by the front of my shirt.

'No way mate! Is that the new Thunder Clap!' Ron yelled pointing at Harry's new broom.

'Yeah I bought her at the beginning on the holidays. We should play quiditch later and I'll let you have a go. Ginny can too. But I think it's too much power for Hermione. No offence you know you're not a confident flyer.' Harry said.

'None taken, now come on I want my results.' Hermione said tugging him along again.

'Ok, ok god knows we all failed terribly.' I teased rolling my eyes at her. Hermione gasped.

'Don't say that! What if it's true!' she squealed and I laughed.

'Hermione it's not true. Come on now you're the best witch in our year.' I said as

I opened up my envelope from Hogwarts and pulled out my results.

Pass Grades: Outstanding (O) Exceeds Expectation (E) Acceptable (A)

Fail Grades: Poor (P) Dreadful (D) Troll (T)

Harry James Potter has achieved:

Astronomy E

Care of magical creatures: O+

Charms: O

Defence Against the Dark Arts: O+*

Divination: P

Herbology: O

History of Magic: E

Potions: E+

Transfiguration: O

_O* in Defence against the Dark Arts: you showed the highest ability in this subject than any other student in the history of the school._

_Over all school placements: 3__th_

_Any inquiries can be sent to the education department at the ministry of magic._

Harry was shocked that he had managed to score so highly on his exams especially on his astronomy test which he had had to retake. Looking over at Ron he saw that his friend had a big grin on his face. Looking at Hermione however he saw her face was unreadable but focused.

Harry looked over her shoulder at her results. She had outstanding on everything apart from DADA which she had Exceeds Expectations. Her school placement was 1st

'Congratulations Hermione you're the smartest witch in school officially now.' I smiled.

'Thanks, what did you get?' Hermione asked and Harry showed her.

'Harry that's great I knew with study you would be great! Third overall and the highest ever score in Defence Against the Dark Arts!' Hermione said with a giant smile on her face.

'Thanks, Ron let's see what you got.' Harry asked. Ron hadn't been listening to them at all just looking at his results and telling his mum he beat Fred and George. When Ron happily swapped results with Harry he was a little surprised to see that there wasn't a single outstanding and that Ron's school placement was 42.

'Mate you did pretty well.' Harry said seeing Ron's face fall as he looked at Harry's results.

'Not compared to you. Your third and have five Outstandings I have none. Why did they make me a Prefect. You're the better one.' Ron said glumly and Harry looked for support from Hermione who didn't know what to say.

'I wonder what text books we have this year.' Ginny intervened and Harry smiled at her.

'Let's see' Harry said and tipped out his book list and a shiny red badge with a gold QC superimposed over a lion on it.

'Whoa you get quiditch captain. I totally knew you would.' Ginny smiled and Ron groaned. Ron had wanted to be head boy and quiditch captain. Harry remembered it was what he saw in the mirror.

'Ron you can't have everything. And Harry at the least disserves this.' Hermione said. Harry knew that so couldn't help but he agreed with her.

'So are we going to go to Diagon alley today?' I asked

'Oh if Arthur gets home in time I guess we can go but I won't go without him.' Mrs. Weasley said.

'Ok' Harry said. Looking at the book list he had all of his books anyway.

'You can go put your things up in Fred and George's room Harry dear.' She told him.

Harry was letting Ginny fly his new broom while he was on his firebolt since Ron suddenly wasn't interested in flying it anymore. Ron was always so easy to become jealous.

'Don't worry about him Harry he'll get over it. You disserve quiditch captain and prefect and he knows it.' Ginny said to him.

'Thanks Gin and nice sucking up to your new captain.' I smiled at her.

'I know right two birds with one curse.' She smiled back. 'Oh there's dad we can go to Diagon Alley.' We speed toward the burrow and Ginny hugged her dad on a run landing. Arthur Weasley looked worn down and tired but he laughed heartily at his daughters antics.

'Good to see you healthy Mr. Weasley.' I said landing near them and stepping up to shake his hand. Arthur opened his arms instead and hugged me.

'Harry my boy, good that you're safe. You saved my life.' he smiled.

'Well I'm glad you're safe now. Well as safe as can be now.' I smiled at him.

'Dad, can we go to Diagon Alley?' Ginny asked.

'You and Harry? What did your mother say?' he asked raising an eyebrow.

'No not just Ginny and I, we all got our school book lists so we all need to go but Mrs. Weasley is scared to take us by herself. I already have all my books but I'm an extra wand you know.' I said and he nodded thoughtful.

'I'll go talk with Molly.' He said walking into the burrow.

'I think he was going to let us go alone.' Ginny said in awe.

'We're safer in pairs or small groups. Less of us to be recognized and easier to portkey or apparate away.' I told her. 'You want to take to the skies again?' I asked her and she smiled jumping on my broom and zooming back to the paddock.

When we got to the leaky cauldron fire place I ordered us all a bottle of butterbeer from tom who looked happy for the business. Mrs. Weasley was jumpy from the word go and hesitated at the butterbeer.

'Mrs. Weasley I've already been into Diagon Alley and in here this summer. If Tom works for Voldemort I'll eat my broom.' I told her and handed the bottle to her.

'We need to go to Gringotts first lets go.' Mrs. Weasley ushered us out, if she got anymore jumpy she'd replace moody for most paranoid.

'I' don't need to go and we don't have much daylight left. How about I go get the book list and stationary. Then meet you at Madam Malkin's?' I asked her.

'N...no you can't go by yourself!' Mrs. Weasley wailed looking like she was about to have a heart attack.

'Mrs. Weasley I'll be fine. I can defend myself. And don't worry Ginny, Ron and Hermione can too, there great students. I should know.' I smiled at her.

'But but death eaters or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.' She looked near tears.

'Mum relax Harry's a great Wizard he'd kick Voldemort's scaly butt.' Ginny said.

'Molly their right Harry can look after himself. Harry and Hermione you both go and keep your whits about you and wands at the ready.' Mr. Weasley advised.

'Don't worry, Harry will protect me.' Hermione said walking to stand by Harry as Ron looked ready to object but Mr. Weasley hurried them away.

'Let's go so we can beat Mrs. Weasley to the robes store.' Harry advised.

'Yes lets.' Hermione agreed if they were last to arrive Mrs. Weasley would probably have a heart attack waiting for them.

Hermione and I had most of our robes fitted by the time that the Weasleys showed up. Ron was still a little bit out of sorts about getting left behind but he seemed better. Madam Malkin chatted away to Mrs. Weasley as she and her assistant fitted our robes. Ron and Ginny both got new robes too then they had to leave before Mrs. Weasley could have a panic attack.

'Let's go see Fred and George's shop. I haven't been in there yet, thought I'd wait for you guys.' Harry grinned and steered them toward the one bright lively shop in Diagon Alley.

'We'll if it isn't our partner Harry Potter' came twin voices and Harry looked around to see Fred and George standing surrounded by a group of kids as they were shown some rather interesting looking pranks.

'Nice to see you two finally opened up shop. Mind if I have a look around?' Harry asked and the twins both laughed.

The rest of the holidays were a blur of activity Harry, Ginny and Ron did a lot of flying while Hermione stayed firmly on the ground. Every morning Harry went for his run and did his exercises before the rest of the Weasleys or Hermione woke up.

One night Harry convinced them all to sneak out and they went and saw few muggle movies much to Ron and Ginny's fascination. It was Twilight followed by New Moon then the newest movie Eclipse both Hermione and Ginny swooned over Edward Cullen who reminded them all of Cedric Diggory.

Thankful neither Molly nor Arthur found out about it or they would have all been in a lot of trouble. Harry escaped one day into the local town and bought three copies of all the series. He gave a copy each to Ginny and Hermione and kept one for himself. Harry didn't buy one for Ron who thought the story line of the movies was complete shit.

The morning they left for Hogwarts and as always were in a rush to the last minute. They all had to wait for Ron who had left his packing to the last minute. Harry had let himself be nagged by Hermione into packing all of his things the night before. Hunter was asleep in his cage and Hedwig had decided that she was going to fly to Hogwarts rather than catch the train this year.

'Let I guess you two have to go find the prefect carriage I'll see you later. What about you Ginny?' I asked as Ron and Hermione gave sad smiles before heading off.

'Sorry Harry I promised Dean I'd sit with him on the train.' Ginny said.

'Just make sure you don't let Ron catch you and Dean "sitting" together.' Harry said making air quotation which Ginny hit him for.

'Honestly sometimes men are such pigs.' Ginny muttered walking away.

'Please I do live in the same dorm as Dean I hear a lot more than what he says in front of Ron.' Harry told her and she shot him an evil look.

'Harry there you are' Neville said appearing in front of him.

'Hi Neville lets go find a compartment.' I told him.

We didn't have to walk far to find one that people were avoiding. A blonde girl sat inside reading an upside down magazine with funny glasses. Opening the door to the surprise of the people watching him Harry said loudly. 'Luna how are you? Did you find any Crumple Horns this summer?' Before stepping inside to the shock of the people watching him.

'Oh hello Harry, I did enjoy my summer but farther and I were too busy with the quibbler to go hunting for Crumple Horns this year.' Luna said in her always dreamy voice.

'Oh well I guess there's always next summer.' Harry said with a faint though of if there really would be a next summer.

'Yes I do suppose your right. Did you fight with Voldemort anymore over the summer?' Luna asked and Harry shook his head. The only person so openly willing to speak his name was crazy.

'No Luna but I have been doing a lot of physical training and studying. I even worked on Potions this summer which if you're a Gryffindor is not a good subject to be in.' Harry grinned.

'Oh really? I'm very good at potions it's one of my best classes.' Luna shared.

'Do you think you could help me with my potions?' Neville blurted out before blushing slightly.

'I don't see why not. Will the DA be starting again I quite liked that?' Luna asked Harry and he shrugged.

'I haven't thought about it.' This of cause was a lie.

It was a few hours before Ron and Hermione came back from there patrols at which time a small first year girl came into their compartment.

'I, I have invitations from Professor Slughorn to both Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Potter.' She quacked out. Harry took one of the scrolls in her outstretched hand and smiled at her.

'Thank you.' he said politely and she fainted. Hermione burst out into giggles as Harry caught the girl. Pulling out his charms wand Harry tapped the girls head thinking _Rennervate._ The girl blinked and looked up at him before going bright red and scrambling out of the room.

'Harry since when can you do non-verbal spells?' Hermione asked.

'There not that hard you just basically have to say it in your head.' Raising his wand Harry thought _Orchideous__._ Harry handed Hermione the bouquet of flowers. 'See easy.' Harry smiled. Hermione blushed but accepted the flowers. Harry opened his invitation.

'So Neville want to go to compartment C and meet this Slughorn fellow?' I asked.

'Oh ok.' Neville said still looking at the invite. It took as a little while to get to the compartment because people kept trying to stop and talk to me that was everyone apart from Cho Chang who raced into her compartment and was talking animatedly with her sneak friend when they passed. Raising his wand Harry wrote. _Warning there is a Ministry Sneak in this compartment! _Onto the glass so that the message melted there. The girls inside didn't say a word and as Harry walked away he saw a bunch of girls rush up to the window and laugh at Miranda.

Opening the door to Slughorn's compartment Harry was met by a giant Walrus in a suit. He looked up happily as Harry and Neville entered the compartment.

'You must be Professor Slughorn.' Harry said stepping forward to shake the man's hand. 'I'm Harry Potter and this is Neville.' I introduced and Neville stepped forward to shake his hand too.

'I'm Neville Longbottom sir nice to meet you.' They shook hands and I looked at the squished compartment.

'Harry me boy I've heard so much about you from my dear old friend Albus I just had to meet you.' The man boomed joyously as Harry pulled out his wand.

'I've heard that Dumbledore likes to tell people all about me. I hope it was all good.' I smiled as I expanded the compartment so that the people sitting at the table weren't all squished in and Ginny was revealed to be sitting beside Slughorn.

I smiled.

'Hi Ginny' Neville said relieved to know someone.

'Ah yes introduction.' Slughorn smiled and started. He got them each to talk about themselves as they went around in a circle ending with Harry.

'So tell me boy is it true that you're the chosen one?' Slughorn asked.

'I destroyed the prophesy sir, to knows ones end is a tragedy.' I said. 'I do not know but I will try.' I lied.

'Hmm very true my boy, very wise. Shame it would have been nice to know.' Slughorn sighed. 'It must have been terrifying to fight at the ministry, with wizards so much older than you.' He said.

'No it wasn't I had my friends there to back me up. We lost one man and they lost a dozen. Ginny and Neville fought alongside me. Ginny was the scariest thing I saw that night,' I teased her.

'Oh ho really you two were both there.' Slughorn beamed.

'Yeah I thought my Gran would be mad at me but she said it was the proudest moment of her life.' Neville beamed and Ginny sighed.

'My mum grounded me told me if I ever do anything like that again she'd snap my wand.' Ginny admitted.

'Really gezz I'm glad I don't have parents the Durselys don't even know there is a ministry of magic.' Harry grinned.

'What's it like to live with Lilly's sister. Your mother used to talk about her lovely big sister all the time.' Slughorn smiled.

'There muggles terrified of magic. They hate anything that's not strictly normal by their standards. In other words there really boring and never stood for any early magic that I was constantly doing growing up.' I sighed.

'Hmm yes well quite a few muggles are like that.' He said.

It was nearing 4 o'clock when they all left and headed back to their respective compartments.

'What was that about?' Ron asked when we arrived back.

'Oh Slughorn just wants to start up a special club for gifted students. He chose everyone that has family connections or talent to start off. Oh and Ginny managed to find her way in there too. Something about he saw her hexing people and thought she was rather brilliant.' Harry said and Ron's face sneered.

'Oh I bet you and Malfoy were the head of the party in that club.' The venom in his voice was palpable.

'Ron, just because you didn't get invited to the first meeting doesn't mean you won't be. Hermione still hasn't been added yet. Though we did bring her up in conversation, she is the best witch in our year.' Neville said pointedly. 'Besides it was all uncomfortable at first he wanted to know everything about my parents and wanted to know how much like them I was. Harry had to save me from putting my foot in it a few times.'

'We'll finish talking about this later, right now we need to get our robes on.' Hermione said sternly and they all obliged.


	3. 3: Hogwarts

**They guys just a note, it will take at least three reviews for me to post the next chapter.**

Chapter 3: Hogwarts

The first morning back at Hogwarts I woke up at 4:30 and dressed in my workout clothes. I had already thought up a plan for how I was going to do my exercise now that I was at Hogwarts and I was going to follow through with it. Every morning I would wake up, do 50 push ups and 50 curls before running the stairs from Gryffindor tower to the last floor on the grand staircase and back again.

This morning was my first run through and when I got back to my dorm at quarter to 6 my body burned forcing me to use muscle relaxation charm and a cold shower to fight off muscle cramps. I knew it would all be worth it though when Voldemort was dead and the world was safe.

I was ready and down stairs waiting for Ron or Hermione when some of the first years arrived downstairs not knowing where to go. I was playing with Hunter when one approached me.

'Um excuse me. Can you please show us how to get to the great hall?' A little guys asked.

'Sure do you want to go get the rest of you so no one gets lost?' I asked. After they murmured to themselves a girl and a boy disappeared up to get the rest of their friends.

Sitting at the table surrounded by first years Harry couldn't help but think how different this year was, no one though he was a lying prick (well apart from Cho but that was different) there was no evil Umbridge and all imminent death was on the other side of the school wards.

'So what did you guys think of the sorting ceremony last night?' Harry asked starting off a chaotic round of energetic chatter. Harry just shook his head and grinned.

'Harry your early this morning.' Hermione sat sitting in the mist of all the children opposite me. I smiled up at her and shrugged eating off my third serving off breakfast. Some of the younger boys were trying to eat as much as me and one of them Scotty who had joined us from Hufflepuff looked like he was about to be sick.

'He was nice and brought us all down to breakfast.' Rose the cute little blonde girl next to her said smiling up at Hermione. The girls next to me were happily feeding Hunter as they ate there breakfast and talking about what classes were going to be like.

'Hey you guys I've got a Firebolt and a Thunder Clap if your good today maybe this afternoon after classes I'll let you guys try them out.' They lit up like Christmas lights. 'But to do that, none of you can get a detention and you have to earn a total of 15 house points between yourselves.' I said and they all started chattering excitedly. Hermione shook her head and mouthed bribery at me and I shrugged and smiled.

When my time table was handed to me this was what I had.

Monday : Double Herbology, Charms, Double Defence Against Dark Arts

Tuesday: Double Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, Double Study period

Wednesday: Double Transfiguration, Herbology, Double Potions

Thursday: Care of Magical Creatures, Study, Defence Against Dark Arts, Double Study

Friday: Double Charms, Transfiguration, Double Study

Needless to say I liked the afternoons of the week the most. Hermione had l spare a week to my seven but Ron wasn't taking care of magical creatures so he had ten. Needless to say I was a little envious of him. That was until Professor McGonagall told him that instead of his spares on a Friday he would be doing extra transfiguration or charms classes with a group of low Exceeds Expectations students.

Today was Tuesday which meant both Hermione and I had classes and Ron had a set of spares which he didn't have any homework to do in. He was just going to sit around and do nothing.

'Ron if you want a shot to be on the quiditch team then should use this spare practicing. See if someone else with a spare will help you.' Harry suggested.

'Can I borrow your broom?' Ron asked.

'No it's not a toy Ron. And I don't want it damaged for the first years.' Harry said before heading down to see Hagrid. The care of magical creature's class had Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Seamus Finnegan, Neville Longbottom and me.

'Morning all, Harry where's Ron and Hermione?' Hagrid asked.

'Ron didn't make the grades and Hermione picked a different elective, ruins I think.' I told him.

'Well at least your still here. You got best in the class with your high distinction outstanding.' Hagrid teased him. 'Alright you lot today I will be showing you how to groom flame mane horses.'

Being lead down by the lake Hagrid told them if they got it wrong and caught alight to jump in the lake and not worry about their clothes. The horses were white, hazel or black no two tones or paints. Only one had a marking right on the front of his chest.

'Right know with these horses you have to be gentle and keep them calm or they'll spook and their manes while turn to flames. I'll need a volunteer.' Harry stepped forward already knowing that no one else would.

'OK Harry, pick a horse.' Hagrid said so Harry went and let the marked horse sniff his hand.

'Good job Harry let it know you're sent. Know gently rub its neck. Good.'

They worked with the horses as Hagrid told them all about them and what they were used for. It was needless to say that girls that asked for a pony never saw one of these. Harry was sad that Ron or Hermione weren't here to see them because it was a good lesson.

Dean Tomas had apparently helped Ron out with his goal keeping as Harry found out at lunch. And that Harry should really pick him to be a chaser. Harry had to remind Ron that A he wasn't captain and B he wasn't even on the team yet. That had shut Ron's bragging up real fast. Harry told Hermione all about the mornings lessons then listened to her go on about the runes she had been deciphering in her class.

'Well good morning everyone and welcome to Newt level Potions I'm sure that your all excited to be back at school. Now I know that Professor Snape was a no nonsense teacher and that he graded you all hard but I think a more enjoyable approach to potions is needed to get you young people to learn.' Slughorn said in a way that Harry couldn't help but think that he was a giant walrus paedophile. With a smirk Harry hid his face momentarily as he thought of an ulterior motive for the slug club.

Slughorn talked about several different potions giving an example before telling them that today's lesson was a competition for a perfect day.

In potions when they finally got to get started on their potion Harry thought about what he had to do in cooking and how it was basically the same as potions making. It was a revelation that Harry was sad he had never had before. Instead of cutting and squeezing the beans he crushed them getting better results. As he worked Harry thought about how his aunt had made him learn to cook and changed cook his draught more than brew it. He even stirred differently adding in a clockwise turn every once in a while to mix his draught. Harry was amazed that his potion was getting so far along in the text so quickly. Even Hermione who kept looking back and forth between theirs with surprised.

When Harry's mixture became clear crystal white like the final product of the text book he bottled it up and cleared away his potions equipment.

'Given up Potter?' Malfoy sneered over at him.

'No I'm done; my draught has turned crystal clear.' Harry smirked and Slughorn looked up from the cauldron he was staring into.

'I can't believe you won that mate. Liquid luck. Man I know what I would use it for.' Ron said slapping Harry on the back as they left the dungeons.

'So do I, Voldemort. Now let's go to the library, you have potions homework and I have care of magical creatures.' Ron groaned and muttered something under his breath darkly.

'Come on Harry its first day can't we just chill?'Ron whined.

'Ron there's a reason your far behind Hermione and me. Do you think maybe this is it?' I asked him and started walking toward the library before he could argue again.

We weren't the only ones using the time for study when we got to the library Hannah, Neville, and Parvati were there already Malfoy, Crab and Goyle were also in the library with Blaze Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. They were all in my care of magical creature's class and I think Ron felt left out of the loop as we did our homework and talked about the flame manes.

'Are you taking astronomy this year Harry?' Parvati asked as they looked over a shared text book at the flame manes.

'Yeah but it's only one night every two weeks this year. I'll have to find other things to use my telescope for. Say Parvati does you window by any chance face the boys dormitories?' Harry asked innocently which earned him a slap on the arm and a bunch of giggles.

'Harry what's the difference between draught of living death and other sleeping potions?' Ron interrupted as Parvati opened her mouth to speak.

'Easy draught of living death makes the drinker imitate death, putting them into unconsciousness and slowing down there heart rate. It also somewhat paralyses the muscles so the person doesn't move in their sleep.' I replied annoyed. 'It's all in the text book.'

'What did you score overall? Did you get into the top 25? I got 25 only just in.' Hannah asked Harry leaning over the desk slightly and Harry got a full view of her cleavage as Ron snorted.

'He got into the top three. He got third, Hermione of cause got first.' Ron told her bitterly.

'Really? My sisters right between you and Hermione. She got second. I got 17st. What did you get Neville?' Parvati asked.

'I got 30 and Ron what did you get?' Neville asked. Ron muttered under his breath and everyone at the table realised he got lowest score. I left them to their studies after I finished my homework grabbing my broom and heading for quiditch pitch.

When the first years ran down to the quiditch pitch all excited about getting to try out my new broom I couldn't help but smile. I let them all have a go on the Firebolt first while flying around to keep an eye on them. For being so young a few of them were pretty decent flyers. Some of them were a little nervous but they all had a go. Quite a few of other students sat in the stands and watched Harry and the kids play around on the brooms. At one point Harry saw Professor McGonagall watching and thought that she would tell him to stop but she didn't just watched before leaving.

Harry only just managed to put his brooms away and stick a notice up in the common room before it was time to go to dinner. When Harry got to the great hall he saw Luna sitting by herself at the Ravenclaw table. Harry knew everyone thought she was a freak but she was his friend.

'Luna come sit with me so one more person can be utterly disgusted with Ron's eating habits.' I said loudly so that Ron heard me.

'Hey I have perfect eating habits.' Ron protested as Hermione cracked up laughing. Luna smiled and came and sat with us telling.

Thanks Harry you didn't need to do that. I have no problem with sitting by myself.' Luna smiled.

'Yeah I know your tough like that. Just humour me.' I smiled at her. Luna sat with us and told us about the new goings on in Ravenclaw common room. Though after a while she just went back to explaining weird and mystical creatures losing Hermione's interest pretty fast. Neville found her the most interesting and started a deeper conversation with her, they seemed to have a spark so I left them to it.

There was excited gossip when we got back to the common room. They had found my notice.

_Quiditch tryouts 12__th__ of September_

_All positions vacant looking for an amazing team minus a miraculous seeker and a full sub team._

_If unable to make the tryouts contact Harry Potter_

'Why the bloody hell do you want a full sub team?' Ron asked Harry after knocking a group of first years out of the way so he could read the board.

'Because it quiditch is about fun Ron, it doesn't matter if you win or lose. Why not make all training fun too?' Harry asked and Ron looked at him incredulity.

'About fun? Quiditch is about the battle of one team against another. It's about kicking Slytherins ass and winning the cup!' Ron yelled. Harry stood up so that he was slightly looking down at his friend.

'Quiditch is about friends and having fun, celebrating together when we win and working hard together when we lose. It's about trying your best and never giving up. Quiditch has never been about the outcome it's about the flight and the time, dedication and teamwork.' Harry said and Ron shook his head.

'I think those Belletrix's curses went to your head.' Ron said and everyone sucked in a breath. Harry steered him to the quiditch cabinet.

'What do you see in these photos?' Harry asked looking at them again for the first time in a while. There were pictures of all the teams. They weren't serious or composed they were just photos of groups of witches and wizards that made up the quiditch teams.

'I see the old quiditch teams of the best house.' Ron said smugly and got a few roars of approval.

'No Ron you're not seeing the point. No matter what photo you look at their all the same.' Harry said and Ron snorted.

'No their not look in that one their all in the hospital wing with you.' Ron pointed the photo out.

'What Harry's trying to make you see is that it's not about winning it's about making a tight group of friends who love to fly together.' Ginny said and Ron snorted.

'Yeah because we win.' Ron said and Katie stood up next to Harry.

'Not always. You had to of noticed it last year, Angelina, Alisa and I used to crack up and cry knowing that Harry wanted more than anything to be out playing with us but he couldn't. He was our seeker and friend. Hell we started a new hospital wing celebration ritual for him.' Katie laughed and Harry grinned giving her a one armed hug.

'So you see Ron?' Harry asked his arm still around Katie and Ron shock his head.

'Yeah I see that you're a little girl that doesn't disserve to be captain.' Ron snorted and walked out the common room. Ginny had gone to draw her wand on him but Harry had put a hand on her arm.

'He's not worth the detention.' Harry said and she narrowed her eyes at the closing portrait.

'He's not worth the magic he's wasting.' She retorted and went back to her seat and Harry and Katie did the same. That night everything was a little awkward with Ron.

The next day Ron acted as if nothing had happened and Harry decided to let it slide which Hermione seemed grateful for. At transfiguration as I expected we were told that all of our spells would from here on out be conducted non-verbally which was fine with me. We went over spells that we already knew but the only people that could do non-verbal were after a little practice Hermione and me. I wondered what I had done wrong so early in the term when McGonagall held be back after class.

'Mr. Potter for once you are not in trouble so you may relax.' She smiled. 'I wanted to talk to you about your career choice last year. You achieved much higher grades than I had thought you could and already in my first class you have shown that you have strong abilities. I was wondering if you have considered becoming a teacher?' she asked and I smiled a little.

'Yes, when Hermione got me to teach the DA last year. It's nice seeing the people achieve feats they couldn't before. Maybe I'll think about it after the war.' I said and she let me go I saw her smile faintly to herself as I passed through the door.

Herbology was even more dangerous plants this year. It was no surprise to me to learn that Neville had gotten the highest marks in the class followed by Hermione. Today we were learning how to trim whippy vine, its fruit and leaves are used in a lot of healing potions particularly potions for muscle damage. I worked with Ron, letting it attack him while he tried to hold its vines, let's just say it was a way of getting back at him. I grabbed a few vines at a time trimming them and thinking how much easier it would be if we could just immobilize the damn thing.

I thought the arrangement worked out quite well since I didn't get whipped a quarter of the times he did. We were the fourth pair to finish with most of the other guys getting though it the same way we did. Parvati and Lavender would jump away and squeal every time they got within range of their plant. Stepping forward I grabbed their plant and held it down and against my chest so that all of its tentacle like branches were away from my face.

Parvati was the first to come close to it and start trimming away the whippy vines. Lavender watched me for a few moments before she helped her friend. Lavender kept shooting me looks as they worked and stepped back to let I release the plant when they were done.

'Thanks for that Harry.' Parvati said. Lavender didn't say anything again. Lavender not talking meant something was incredible wrong and Parvati noticed.

'You two are both welcome.' I smiled. As I turned to walk way Parvati grabbed my hand. Turning back to her she asked in an undertone so that only lavender could here.

'Are you starting up the DA again this year?' she said in a low voice looked hopeful and I shrugged.

'I'll tell you by Friday night.' I said and she nodded.

Potion's was, with Slughorn a lot easier than it was with Snape. Slughorn would talk to you and give you advice correcting you as you went along. Harry successfully completed his blood replenishing potion to Slughorn's utter delight. The old man seemed very interested in him. Malfoy didn't seem to like the fact that the new potions teacher liked Harry better than him.

Everything was going perfectly for Harry until they reached DADA's the next day. Harry wondered if it was going to be even worse than the year before. Standing outside the class waiting Harry just hoped Snape would for once stop picking on him.

'Come in students.' Snape said opening the door of their classroom. His voice made him sound ominous and threatening. They all filed in and Harry sat in-between Hermione and Ron at a middle bench. 'You have had many teachers in this subject over the years. Don't use that as a crutch I will not stand anything less than perfect in this class room.'

Snape looked around at each of us and as he looked me in the eye I held his gaze. DADA's was my biggest strength. He could bully me in potions but not here.

'The danger of the dark arts is great; the power of it is easy to yield so why do we not all use it? Potter' Snape asked rounding on him.

'It might be a concept you can't grasp Professor but the dark arts kills the soul and destroys the heart. You don't use dark magic it uses you, tears away your soul and your heart.' I said and he narrowed his eyes at me.

'The Dark arts do as Mr. Potter said end up consuming you. You lust for more power more destruction. But the arts are not all solely evil…' Snape talked in his droning voice for what seemed like hours till he finally said they were to move the desks to the side for a practical exercise.

'You have all been no doubt told that you must be using non-verbal spells in all your classes. That applies to this subject more than the others. If I hear or see anyone muttering incantations I will not hesitate to throw you from my class or take points.' Snape said. 'Into pairs, person one tries and stun person two who will try to block it.'

Ron paired up with Harry being the caster. Standing and looking around the room Harry noticed that Ron wasn't the only person having difficulty with non-verbal spell. The only person looking as bored as him was Hermione.

'Pathetic Weasley let me show you how it's done.' Snape said moving up to them and drawing his wand. Thinking fast Harry drew his own wand yelling _**Protego!**_ in his head. As Snape's stunner came flying at him his shield expanded out destroying the spell on impact and throwing both Snape and Ron clear across the room.

The class who had all stoped and watched the exchange were in shock then the Gryffindors all started clapping. Snape got back up looking pissed and straightened his robes.

'Detention Potter I said shielding and non-verbal spells.' Snape snapped.

'That was a simple shield charm just protego and I did the spell non-verbal. You can ask Professor McGonagall. So no I won't go to detention because I did exactly what you told me to do.' Harry said.

'I didn't say the rest of you could finish practicing get back to work. Potter since you can do non-verbal spells I want a 6 inch essay on the benefits of being able to us it before you leave class today.' Snape snarled before he continued his walking around the room.

'Mate, that was brilliant! Throwing Snape across the room like that. Wish ya hadn't thrown me to but I'll live.' Ron said patting him on the back as they headed down to the great hall for some food.

'Thanks Ron.' Harry replied with a grin. Snape had of cause on top of the essay he had made Harry write in class given them all homework. They had to write about the proper use of silent shield charms and stunner charms.

Friday morning was the first charms lesson which just like ever other class everything was now expected to be nonverbal. Ron was back in a shitty mood and kept giving Pansy Parkinsons back filthy looks from his seat in the back row.

'All right everyone I want you to practice your basic charms non-verbally except for Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Padma Patil who can start reading through the use of the aguamenti charm.' Flitwick told them and Harry gave Ron an apologetic look before kicking back his feet on the desk and opening the textbook on his lap.

Transfiguration was more of the same but Harry knew by the end of next week everyone would be on a more even keel again. Ron was reminded that he had to spend his study periods in transfiguration practicing his nonverbal and Hermione had study she wanted to do so Harry made his way up to the hospital wing.

'Mr. Potter, you had better be carrying a message because there has been no quiditch game yet this season so there should be no reason for you to be here.' Madam Pomfrey said with hands on hips.

'Hello Madam Pomfrey. I'm actually here to ask you if you could teach me some basic healing spell?' Harry asked. She looked him over with a crucial eye for a second then gave a nod.

'I guess its better that I teach you now than you die out in battle later.' She said and Harry nodded he did like that choice better.


	4. 4: Coming Together

Chapter 4: Coming together

With both of his two friends distracted by homework on the very first weekend of the term Harry was clad he was better at academics than Ron and not taking as many classes as Hermione.

With both of his two best friends out of action Harry had time to himself. He had decided to enjoy the last few days of warmth as best he could. Sitting out at the end of the pier in his wetsuit shorts Harry looked behind him and shook his head. There were a few groups of girls who had decided that they were going to sit under the trees beside the lake and watch him while giggling away to their friends.

_Honestly I wish they'd all just fuck off. _Harry sighed. _Last year was better, at least then nobody had any bloody expectations._

Standing up he jumped into the water while producing a bubblehead charm, nonverbal are definitely good spell work. Swimming down into the depths of the black lake Harry lit his wand tip so he could clearly see the odd creatures and plants that he passed. Some of the plants he recognized from Neville telling him all about them and their properties during fourth year. Neville had really loved his plants. Grindelows watched him tediously as he swam past making sure he didn't get to close or they would attack him.

Seeing a faint glow further down Harry followed the light till he found its source. The brightly glowing plants that covered the floor were in so many colours Harry had never even seem some of them before. Swimming up to one Harry gently stroked the plant and it dimmed slightly before lighting back up brighter than ever. When Harry next saw Neville he would have to tell him all about the plants he had found. Swimming around watching them, it was as if they communicated though light with its dazzling display.

It was late in the afternoon when Harry finally made his way back to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione and Ron were playing a game of chess. It seemed that they were done with all of their homework. Ron was the first to see Harry.

'Mate, where have you been? Anyway never mind that. When I finish off this game with Hermione we're go down to the pitch and play some quiditch. I need to work on my goal scoring.' Ron grinned up at him from the table.

It really irked him that Ron thought he could just give Harry commands like that. Against what he and Dumbledore seemed to think he wasn't a bloody Labrador. Getting ready to tell Ron to shove it Harry was Hermione looking at the board like she wanted to smash it to smithereens.

'Please do he was annoying the crap out of me till I agreed to play with him.' Hermione said as she turning to him using that begging whinny tone that Harry always seemed to fold under. Harry nodded begrudgingly before walking up the stairs and changing into warmer clothes and grabbing his goggles and gloves. His Thunder Clap was nicely polished from the last time he had used it to teach the little ones some quiditch.

Sunday night at 6:30 Harry had put the word out was the time first meeting of all residing DA members. Most of the members left were Gryffindors but Harry knew that when they started getting new members it would even out a bit.

The room of requirement had supplied him with enough bean bags for everyone to comfortably sit on the floor in a circle. Harry waited till everyone was present and had finished their greetings to start.

'Welcome back everyone, I'm glad to see you all alive and somewhat healthy. I understand that the same cannot be said for all of your family.' Harry let the words hang in the air for a second as he inclined his head to Susan in apology. Her older sister had died when Deatheaters thought they had gotten her auntie.

'As you and finally the rest of the wizarding world know Voldemort is back. And he has already built a sizable army. He is still gathering members of cause and people are following him. The ministry has shown its flaws and its weakness, Voldemort has shown strength and fear. Just to be clear now the DA is not an army it is a group of students learning to fight and defend themselves. When the battle comes if you chose to fight you may this is not an obligation. You must understand that above ales freedom is your right. If you wish it I can't stop you from joining Voldemort but to be honest you would have to be crazy and Luna is just unique in that nice friendly sort of way.' Harry smiled at his daydreaming friend and a few people chuckled.

'Watch out Potter training with you means I know your arts of war.' Luna smiled and Harry grinned.

'Good you can watch my flaws as I watch yours as we battle at the jaws.' Harry said and this time she smiled.

'Fate is fair for those who dare but it is to remember that with the tides a call will rise.' She said

'And as they say all is fair in love, war and high school. I did not know you read poetry. Never a dull moment with you is there Luna?' Harry smiled

'As you said I'm unique.' She grinned before spacing out again. Everyone was looking at him with a strange look on their face.

'Tell anyone I read poetry and I'll kill you all. Now before we move on anyone who wishes to leave shall. The door is that way and please don't tell anyone of the meeting. Or the poetry.' Harry said pointing to the door. Nobody moved.

'OK today let's see if everyone can still do a Patronus.' Harry said jumping up and clapping his hands together making all the bags disappear from under people.

Over the next week Harry thought about a new way to contact the other members and also a new name for the group. Harry thought something with the word justice in it would be quiet nice. Every day after classes Harry could see Gryffindors going down to the pitch and practicing their quiditch. Harry couldn't figure out why quiditch was so popular till Hermione clued him in.

'Harry it's not quiditch that's popular it's you. All the girls want to date you and all the guys want to be you. You're like a superhero and a natural born leader. Everyone looks up to you.' Hermione had laughed on their way down to breakfast. Harry grinned.

'Hermione the only reason people look up to me is because I'm tall.' That had of cause earned him a slap.

The pitch was filled with wannabe quiditch players on Saturday morning at 8 o'clock. Harry had been sure to book the pitch first think to make sure that there wasn't going to be any field issues. Walking out onto the field Harry put his wand to his throat _Sonorus._

'Good morning everyone, as you can tell we have a lot to get through today. Everyone who is not a Gryffindor or who does not have a broom please leave the pitch before I remove you from it.' a small group of people left. 'Ok the rest of you please form into four groups from left to right keepers, chasers, beaters and seekers. Remember that I want to have a full reserve team. You can also try out for more than one spot.'

The chasers were the first to tryout. He started with the basics then as he continued to loss people made them harder till he was left with six people. Katie Bell, Ginny Weasley, Demilza Robinson as team A chasers and Dean Tomas, Seamus Finnegan and Jane Peterson as team B's.

The beaters were easier with a set of twins and two individual's leagues ahead of everyone else. Max & Maison Walters were A team and Scarlet Johansson & Leonard Rundle were B team.

When it came to keepers Ron had some tough completion and Harry narrowed it down to three. Cormack Maclagan, Ron, and a surprise to him a small third year girl Megan Tomas. Megan was the best and got A team but he had to put Cormack and Ron through a few times before he picked Ron for team B. Maclagan had not taken it well.

'You're not picking fairly you pick ya mates and girls.' Cormack had yelled at him.

'You're not on the team because you're a prick and think your better than everyone else. I'm not making my decision just based on talent. Quiditch is a team sport and if a team doesn't work well together then it doesn't matter how good each individual is. Dean and Seamus can both be hot heads they would be too busy tearing you a new one every practice to actually train. Now get off the pitch before you get carried out of here by healers.' Harry said back with an utter sterile calm that gave everyone chills.

The only position left to fill was that of the reserve seeker. It was the easiest to fill. With Ginny already on A team there was only one kid that stood out, third year William Davies. He had a lot of raw talent and potential. Harry was just going to have to get him a better broom than the school one he was ridding.

Gryffindor common room was a party by 4 o'clock and Harry found himself enjoying it immensely. They decided that since Harry had said that quiditch was about fun that they should have a party to celebrate it. Dobby and Winky had brought food up to them from the kitchens and under the carefully worded instructions from Harry creature bought them some butterbeer and fire whisky.

Katie bell was sitting with him on the sofa and they were laughing about the good old days when Wood was captain and before he got thrown off the team. Lavender was flirting with Ron while he was busy death glaring Dean who was hand in hand with Ginny and they chatted quietly in the corner. Ron could be seriously over protective at times.

'So what's happening tomorrow Harry.' Katie asked quietly scooting closer to him on the couch. She was talking about the DA and didn't really want to be overheard even though the music was playing pretty load. Harry moved closer to so that they could whisper together.

'I'm going to teach you guys a new shield spell and an escape spell I found.' Harry whispered and she nodded. 'Hopefully in a while we'll be able to practice duelling. Oh and I want to run some new names by you guys for the group. I was thinking something with the word justice in it.' that made Katie smile.

'I think they'll agree to that.' With their closeness Katie only had to turn her head to place her lips to his. Harry cupped her chin and deepened the kiss without thinking. When they pulled apart Katie smiled at him before he pressed his lips to hers again.

'Get a room' yelled Seamus and Harry just lifted his arm and pulled the finger.

The news that Harry and Katie were dating spread like wild fire and the next day at lunch when Harry caught up with her she told him that she had already been approached by half the girls in school to either tell her to back off or to pester her with questions.

'Calm down everyone, take a seat.' Everyone listened and sat on the beanbags that again appeared in a circle on the floor. 'As you all know the dark arts are a purely destructive force. Powerful and unforgiving as they are they come to the user at a high price. To defend against the dark arts you need to use powerful protective magic. Can anyone tell me the shield charm to use?' Harry asked.

Hermione was of cause the one to answer. 'Easy Protego'

Harry smiled. 'No Hermione when that's a general shield the one that is most affective against dark magic is Protego Horribilis. It's the first spell we'll be learning today.' Harry took out his wand. 'Protego Horribilis' a visible shield of bright blue light formed in a massive shield a few feet ahead of him. It was thick ad full and you could feel power radiate off of it.

'This shield is harder to produce than protego which I hope you can still all do. Let's have at it then.' Harry walked around everyone fixing there verbal or wand movement. Eventually everyone got it and they all grinned around at each other. No one's shield was as strong or as big as Harry's but they would all do the job.

'Exhalent guys that was really great now the next thing is the Partis Iemporus charm. What this does is creates a temporary gap through protective magical barriers. This can be used to disapperate out of a anti-disapperation ward that death eaters like to use. Because we're in Hogwarts and because I highly doubt that Dumbledore would be so foolish we cannot see the effects of the spell but it is a most important one to know.'

By the time they were done curfew was only minutes away and Harry had them all sit down. 'I've been thinking about the name. DA, Dumbledore's Army and I thought we should have a new one. The name we chose was one chosen to create fear in the ministry. So how about now we create one for hope?' Harry asked and murmurs spread around the circle. 'I thought something with the word justice or soul in it.' Harry offered.

'You mean like Justice Souls?' Colin asked and Harry shook his head.

'Na doesn't sound right.' Harry said and a silence lapsed as everyone thought.

'What about the Souls Society?' Hermione asked. A few people snorted and Harry shook his head.

'What about Justice Society like the old Marvel Superhero's?' Seamus asked and Harry pondered it.'

'No don't steal the name make it original. What about the Soul Soldier? I mean like you said nobody has to fight in the war but it is a cool name. Way better than Deatheaters.' Ginny proposed. Everyone started whispering excitedly and then looked up at Harry expectantly. Of cause it had to be Ginny who came up with the name again.

'I like it.' Harry said receiving smiles from around the room.

'I don't know, it's a bit poncy isn't it? Harry call us something with power. Like the Evil Eradicators or the League of Power.' Ron said puffing out his chest.

'Why don't you just start your own group and call it the nobodies with big ego's.' Ginny sneered at her brother and Harry couldn't help but laugh.

'Or the League of Extraordinary Twits.' Harry added through his laughter. He knew it was cruel but he didn't really care. Nobody was bothering to hide their laughter and he wasn't about to either.

'Oh I'm got it, the Society of Insufferable Wanker.' Lavender added.

'Oh fuck the lot of you I'm out of here.' Ron yelled over their laughter before storming out. When they had all calmed down Harry grinned at them.

'Good, next week same place same time and hopefully I'll have a new way to contact each other by then. I'll see you later Soul Soldiers.' Everyone left then, Harry taking Katie by the hand as they walked back to Gryffindor tower.

###

'Mr. Potter can you please stay behind after class.' Professor McGonagall asked partway through transfiguration as they all sat there taking notes on animated transformation.

'Yes Professor.' Harry replied and tried not to think about what he was going to possibly be in trouble for now.

Like he was told too Harry packed up his things but stayed in his seat when the bell was getting ready to go. Hermione shot him a look that plainly asked what the hell did you do this time and Harry just shrugged. Everyone filed out and Harry waited patiently.

'Poppy told me that you are going to be taking some lessons on healing from her this year. In your Friday Study period I believe?' McGonagall asked and Harry nodded.

'Good, I wrote a list of items you should order to help you. You should also see Professor Slughorn about additional Potions lessons. Your grades are adequate in the class I know but it will be important. You have taken many potions over the years for your Quiditch mishaps so you can understand that.' She said and Harry nodded again taking the list she handed to him.

'Albus is a great wizard but he has lived a long life and sometimes forgets that time is relevant to the rest of us. If you need anything you can always come to any member of the teaching staff. Even Snape would help you.' She said and Harry nodded again. 'Now off to lunch with you'

'Thank you Professor.'

'Harry!' Susan called from her group of friends huddled to the side of the corridor. 'Can I have a word?' Harry nodded looking at her curiously. Splitting off from her giggling friends Susan followed him down the corridor.

'So what's up?' Harry asked.

'I have a letter for you from my aunt. You know about what happened to her and my sister.' Harry nodded 'Well I think she wants your help to make sure he doesn't completely take over the ministry. I don't know exactly what but I'm guessing. Here.' She handed him an envelope and Harry slide it straight into his cloak pocket.

'Thank you Susan and I'm sorry you lost your sister, I know you already lost your parents last time.' Harry said and gave her arm a gentle squeeze when she pulled in a shaky breath.

'She was an Aurora, level 1 only just finished the schooling. You know maybe you should talk to my aunt about their Aurora training. Not to make your ego bigger but early in the summer when I was telling her about the DA she said that you were teaching us stuff not tort till the final year. Though she did say it was extremely patchy.' Harry smirked and nudged her.

'I'll take it as a complement and just make you jump through hoops next lesson.' Harry smirked and Susan snorted.

'Oh you may be all high and mighty now but I knew you last year Potter.' Susan said wagging her finger at him. Entering the great hall they went their separate ways.

Harry was sitting in the library going through the books on defensive wards on Thursday morning while waiting for Ron. They were suppose to meet up at the library and go find new spells to train with for the JL. He had noticed that Ron was kind of avoiding them the past few days but he guessed it was because Harry was with Katie and Hermione was constantly studying.

Lavender Brown came and dropped into a seat next to him. 'What's up paranoia boy. You keep looking up at the door and the constant motion in my side vision is distracting me from my homework.'

'Sorry Lavender, I'm not paranoid I'm just waiting for Ron he's late.' Harry said.

'Well I haven't seen him. He's properly feeding his face right now.' She smirked. 'You know he's going to end up a fat lonely git.' Obviously Ron had dropped off her radar rather hard.

'He'll grow up Lavender he's still just a boy.' Harry said without really thinking and lavender gave him the same look she had when he help her in Herbology.

'You're supposes to be just a boy too Harry.' She said softly. 'Parvati and I used to joke about how you were born an adult but it doesn't seem like something we can joke about anymore.' Harry gave her a one armed hug and she blushed.

'You now that means a lot. Everyone always thinks of me as a child and it always get us into more trouble. It's nice to know someone thinks the opposite.' He smiled.

'You're welcome, and don't stress about Ron. I think he's taking it a little hard that you're not always around to hold his hand.' Lavender giggled and Harry nudged her.

'So what are you working on?' Harry asked lavender. With a smile she went and retrieved her books.

'Harry I thought Ron was supposes to be helping you with that?' Hermione said as she swung her heavy book bag on the table next to him. 'Hey Lavender' she added as an after though and Lavender gave her a slight nod.

'He never showed up. He missed quiditch practice on Tuesday night too. I think there's something up with him.' Harry said looking up at his other best friend to find Antony Goldstein next to her. 'Hey Antony, nice to see ya.' Harry said extending his hand.

'Harry mate want to go down to the pitch.' Said a grinning Ron walking into the library at that exact moment.

'Now you show up. Ron we only have five minutes till DADA's you were suppose to meet me here over an hour ago.' Harry said dropping his hand and looking at his friend. 'You're lucky Lavender was here to keep me company or I might have just left.'

'Oh man I'm sorry I got distracted.' Ron said, Harry looked at his friend suspiciously and noticed that his eyes didn't quiet seem right.

'Doing what?' Hermione asked in her usual bossy tone. You'd think that he would be more upset than she was.

'I wasn't talking to you and your little boyfriend.' Ron snapped.

'Don't talk to Hermione like that.' Harry and Antony said at the same time, lavender raised an eye brow at him but he was too busy looking at Antony's sudden blush.

'And besides me and Hermione aren't going out… Yet' Antony said. Hermione looked up at him.

'Do you want to be going out?' Hermione asked with a slight blush.

'If…if you want to be my girlfriend.' Antony asked hesitantly blushing.

'I give my blessing for you to date my sister by choice not blood.' Harry grinned and Hermione smiled at him before turning back to Antony.

'I would love to be your girlfriend.' Hermione they both smiled and Antony was about to take her hand when Ron spoke up.

'Will Vicky approve of you seeing Ant.' Ron snickered. Harry sighed.

'Continue your cute moment I'll take care of him.' Harry smiled getting out of his seat and giving Lavender an apologetic look before dragging Ron from the library. 'Sometimes you're a real dick you know that.' He hissed dragging Ron to Defence against the Dark arts by his ear.

'What took you so long I didn't think you were going to come?' Came a voice just ahead of him in the dark corridor. The smell of the many joints that had been consumed in the room over the years had such an effect that you feel victim to on entry.

'I'm sorry love, you know I want to spend time with you but Potter was being a righteous dick and made me complete all of my fucking homework in front of him in the common room.' Ron said as he reached the girl slumping down the wall next to her.

'Well I guess you'll have to make it up to me.' the witch said moving to straddle his lap. Still with the lit joint in hand she pushed his robes off his shoulders not caring that the ash was ruining his robs.

'I brought you something from a fellow I know. He's a rather skilled criminal in his.' Ron said pulling a vile from his pocket. 'One drop each and we'll be in heaven for five hours straight.'

The girl eyed the potion with interest before opening it to pull the dripper out. 'Open up' she giggled and he did so. With a flick she dropped a few drops down his throat watching his reaction before doing the same.

Ron felt his core react as if someone had lit it on fire. A painfully hard erection fought againt the restriction of his pants as he took deep breaths watching his blonde haired lover to see if she reacted the same way he did.

'Ron I'm not ready for that yet.' She said with a hesitant smile.

'I don't care if you're no ready for sex I'm taking it now!' Ron demanded and shoved her off him pinning her to the ground and so that she faced the floor.

'No Stop! Stop! No Please Stop!' she screamed. Rage built and he hit her hard in the ribs listening to the satisfying crack. Her screams echoed. Pulling his wand he silenced her before body binding her and vanishing her cloths. The glow off her porcelain white skin only made Ron's erection harder. He had never seen a girl naked. In fact he had only just gotten to second base wither yesterday.

'Parkinson, your worth nothing, you could have had fun but now you won't because I'm going to have fun with you as you try to get away.' Magically locking the door and taking her wand off the ground Ron positioned himself and unzipped his pants.

Pushing into her Ron felt her cringe and twitch as something tore around him. Oh well it wasn't as if he cared if she got broken. With a swish of his wand he released the body bind on her and started pumping roughly as she tried to get away the felling of her as he tried to twist out of his grip only pleasuring him more. He laughed and forced her against him again and again.

_Please, please oblivate me after this_ with that last thought pansy Parkinson lost all consciousness.

Ok everyone the story has just taken a Harry/Katie turn but there will be other Harry pairings as it continues. If there is you want to see review this story and tell me, I can't promise I'll write it but I'll take it into consideration.

Also as you can tell this is a very different Ronald Weasley. He will become more evil and disturbing as the story goes but if it's too much and I need to turn it down tell me.

Please review it will take 5 reviews for me to publish the next chapter.

And if anyone knows tips as to how I can improve tell me :)


	5. 5:Not all Slytherins are bad

Thanks for the reviews people. Some questions were asked and I just like to say actually read the story before you ask questions the answers are all in there.

Sorry it's taken so long for me to update but I've been sick hopefully I'll be updating more regularly in the future.

Chapter 5: Not all Slytherins are bad

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter_

_My name is Amelia Bones and I am currently the Senior Director of the Defence Departments within the ministry of magic. As you no doubt know Voldemort has spies inside the ministry. I am not one of them, he has realised already that I am an enemy, as the daily prophet printed so graciously about the attack on my family._

_This letter is not to tell you what you already know but to tell ask for your help. I know that Dumbledore is back in position but I also know that he is old and idealistic. He wields great power and influence but so do you. After your bravery in the face of adversity last year many people are willing to back you._

_I want to form a partnership with you Mr. Potter. You have information and insight that nobody else has and we have information from the first war that you may indeed find useful. As well a resources you don't have. There is also the information stolen from the hall or prophesies that rumour has it concerns the future outcome of this war._

_I would like to schedule a meeting with you as soon as possible. Please owl back_

_Yours faithfully _

_Senior Director _

_Amelia Bones _

Looking over the letter for what must have been the 12th Harry pulled a plank piece of parchment closer to write back a response.

_Dear Madam Bones_

_I'm delivering this message to you the only way I know of that is completely safe. Please meet me at the Hogshead bar at 11:30 this Tuesday night. I am interested to hear what you have to say. I would also prefer it if you didn't tell anyone of this meeting though I do understand that you will need to bring a guard with you. _

_I'm sure Susan will love seeing you again so soon _

_Harry James Potter_

Sealing that letter with the lightning bolt seal he had bought custumal made Harry looked around the common room. It was completely deserted, save for him and he could not hear any movement from the stairs.

'Dobby' Harry called and with a pop the house elf appeared.

'Yes Harry Potter Sir?' the elf asked happily his big eyes watching him.

'I have a favour to ask of you, can you please deliver a letter for me?' Harry asked. 'It's very important that this letter does not get intercepted at all.'

'Harry Potter trusts dobby to carry an important message. Dobby will not disappoint Harry Potter sir.' The elf squeaked happily and Harry smiled.

'Yes Dobby I trust you a lot more than I trust Kreature. This letter has to get delivered to Senior Director Amelia Bones. Can you make sure she's alone and make sure nobody else reads it deliver it straight to her.' Harry handed over the letter with a nod and a pop Dobby was gone.

Sitting back Harry thought about what he had just done. Hopefully Madam Bones wouldn't consider his mentioning Susan in his letter as a threat. He would have to talk to her to organize for her to come along with him. He would have to make sure that he could bring a decent deal up to the table. Especially since there was something he wanted quite a lot.

'So how is everything in Hermione study land? I haven't really been able to talk to you since school started.' Harry asked as he relaxed back on the blanket he had conjured for their picnic. The Great Lawn was quiet as he and Hermione ate their lunch. Ron who had liked the idea of food had disappeared again so they were left to themselves.

'Oh I've become my own land have I?' Hermione smirked raising an eyebrow. 'I've been having fun. I know you were a little worried that I would become all school and hard work being with Antony but I'm not.'

Harry smiled she could read him so easily. Then again they had been best friends for over five years now. 'I now that, for one you're here with me and second I've seen you become closer friends with some of the other high achievers. Padma seems to love arguing with you.' Harry laughed and Hermione giggled.

'Oh I don't know she seems to be able to compartmentalize her life well. Nearly to the point of split personalities, she has quiet a vicious funny side too.' Hermione sighed and paused. 'I'm worried about Ron something is up with him.' Hermione asked looking at Harry as if he held all the answers.

'To be completely honest Hermione I'm worried too. You know how I'm doing healing training with Madam Pomfrey?' she nodded 'Well you might have noticed that Pansy wasn't at classes yesterday, she's in the hospital wing after being beaten raped then beaten again. It was horrible and Madam Pomfrey wouldn't have let me help but we needed to get her ready for transport so that she could get taken to St Mungo's. Anyway, I told the girls last night after practice to just watch out because Pomfrey said that savage attacks like that never just happen once.'

Thinking back Harry shuddered at his friend's cruelty.

'_Please that slimy bitch would have disserved it.' Ron sneered as he got changed after practice. _

'_Ron, I don't ever want to hear you say things like that. Apologise for it.' Harry snapped at once removing his attention from the shaken girls._

'_Get fucked you know she's a hussy. If she got slapped around a little then it's her fault.' Ron roared back. 'And who are you to talk you whipped little faggot! With all those stupid little bitches swooning all over you like your some type of god!'_

'_How can you say that to Harry? After all he's been through for you, and for the rest of our family! Honestly Ron how long until you grow up!' Ginny yelled. 'And you wonder why mum prefers him over you.' that was a low blow if Harry ever heard one._

'_Like you can talk! The reason you're popular is because you've been sleeping around with anything with a dick!' Ron yelled and Ginny's wand was to his throat in an instant._

'_Take that back you pathetic, vial piece of shit.' Ginny sneered and Harry moved curiously to grab Ron._

'_Ginny lower the wand, he's out of line but killing him will lower you to his level.' He waited till she begrudgingly lowered it and took a step back. 'Ron it's best if you just go. We'll talk about this later.' You're lucky, you're not on A team or I'd suspend you from the first game.' Harry warned darkly._

'_Whatever you're a pathetic captain anyway.' Ron sneered, storming back off to the castle slamming things as he went._

Recounting it to Hermione Harry couldn't help but shake his head. 'Honestly I'm considering replacing him.'

'He's not the same person he used to be. Then again neither are you or I.' Harry raised an eyebrow at her and she laughed. 'Oh come on Harry you know what I mean. We have never been able to just sit out in the sun and openly chat about anything before. And yes I know that that had as much to do with my bookworm way as much as you're extreme secretively.'

Poking his tongue out at her he couldn't help but laugh in agreement. Things had changed and they had each changed. Maybe Ron's wasn't a change for the better like theirs seemed to be.

'You know I was only secretive because you were such a nosy know it all.' He teased and she made a fake gasp slapping him playfully.

'Oh really well I think it was because you're a stupid cootie riddled boy.' Hermione tried to keep her face straight before bursting into giggles.

'Oh really, I thought you were suppose to be smart? I hate to break it to you but its girls who have cooties everybody knows that.' Harry smirked jumping up and running away as Hermione gave chase.

Sitting out on the edge of the ninth floor terrace Ron watched as his two supposed best friends made fools of themselves. He didn't need them, especially not Harry, as far as he was concerned Harry could go kill He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named then go drown in the black lake.

The git had weaselled his way into his family. Even his own mother was completely taken with him. It was better last year when everyone avoided Harry like the plague. Percy had been Ron should have just ditched him. He couldn't do it now though people would kick a fuss.

Not to mention he would probably get kicked off the Quiditch team not that he was even really on it as he kept getting reminded. Ginny took every chance she damn well could to rub it in his face.

Well at least that stupid bitch Parkinson wouldn't ruin everything, in fact she would never do anything again he had made sure of it.

Not even perfect Potter with his healing training could undo what he had done. He had out done Harry Potter. Even if he couldn't gloat about it, he still knew. It would be his little secret.

Leaning over Ron looked at the ground below before rolling off to stand safely on the balcony. Time to rejoin the idiots of, Hogwarts School of Magical Melodrama.

Katie Bell was looking through books on the goblin wars of the seventeen hundreds when strong arms wrapped around her waist. Feeling the gentle kisses placed along her neck Katie's eyes fluttered and she tried not to moan.

'How was your morning?' Harry asked pulling away enough for her to turn around. Hearing the whispers from the gaggle of girls that were always herding after him she sighed. It was annoying that they were noticed so much more than any other couple. It was frustrating to know that every girl wanted her man.

'It was good but this afternoon will be perfect.' Katie smiled and Harry grinned kissing her gently on the tip of her nose. He was so affectionate all the time, but yet he never smothered her. Lavender had said that he must have had a very steep learning curve with Cho.

'You're right, are you ready to go or are you in the middle of something I don't mind waiting.' Harry said releasing her from his arms and propping himself up against the other wall or books.

'I still have a little bit left to do on my history of magic Goblin wars of the seventeen hundreds. Do you mind waiting around. Or I could just finish it off tomorrow.' Katie said and Harry shook his head.

'Its fine I'll go do some of the research that McGonagall keeps telling us to do and as soon as your finished we'll go.' Harry smiled kissed her on the forehead and left.

Turning back to her work she couldn't help but listen to the harsh whispers that surrounded her.

It was an hour till they were free of the library and walking around the lake. The sun was still high in the sky and with Harrys arm around her she felt warm and content. They were playing a muggle game twenty questions that Harry had proposed so that they could learn about each other.

'What's your favourite hobby?' Harry asked.

'Flying, what's yours?'

'My favourite hobby would have to be teaching.' Giving him an incredulous look he started laughing. 'Hey don't look at me like that. It's a great feeling to see people achieve things that they never thought they could.'

'I guess you're right, ok my turn. How many girls have you dated?' he looked a little hesitant to answer but sighed.

'Other than you, I've been on one date with Cho Chang and it was a disaster.' Harry shrugged. 'What about you?'

'Other than you two George when I could get him away from Fred, and Andrew McMullen.' Katie confessed.

'Ok my question, have you ever had sex?' Harry asked.

'Yeah I have. And you.'

'No, it's your question.' Harry said.

'Do you like being bought up in the muggle world?' Harry gave a bitter laugh.

'Well I like knowing about muggle things and that but my uncle and aunt aren't exactly the nicest muggles around. Maybe one day I'll tell you about them. What's a wizarding household like?' Obviously his guardians were a touchy subject so she'd leave it.

'Well I don't have any muggle experience to base it off but its lots of household magic, lots of potions. At the moment lots of rules and barriers. We had people coming through putting up a bunch of magic wards and things.' Katie sighed. 'I hope their fine I'm sure they will be. My dad knows his stuff, so does my mum.'

'I'm sure they'll be fine Katie.' Harry reassured her. Being held in his arms always felt secure, nothing could hurt her. Not with Harry protecting her.

Stretching up to meet her lips to his Katie knew exactly what she wanted. Licking his bottom lip for entrance Katie deepened the kiss sliding her hands up his corrugated chest she couldn't help but get excited.

Feeling Harry pull away she made a grab for his belt pulling him closer while grinding up against him. He didn't fight anymore lifting her up against him as he assaulted her neck with savage passion. Taking his shirt in her hands she ripped the buttons apart, he could fix it later.

'I need you now!' she breathed in his ear gently tugging on the lob with her teeth.

'Anything' was the only reply before warm hands cupped her breasts massaging them through the fabric of her bra.

'Oh Merlin don't stop.' Katie whispered and Harry smirked against her neck.

'Come on we need to move to the forest of we'll get expelled for this.' Harry smiled taking her hand and running into the gentle shade of the tall oak trees. Conjuring a blanket Harry laid down resting on his elbows to look up at her.

'Are you sure about this?' he asked gently and she nodded. He was the virgin, she should have asked him. Looking at her the way he was she knew he was ready. He was always ready. Stepping forward Katie lowered herself down to straddle him.

'I want you, Harry.' Leaning forward to kiss him Katie felt a giddy excitement as his hands gripped her ass pulling her tightly to his pulsing crotch. Their lips locked again as Harry let his hands travel up her shirt pulling the garment up as he went. Pulling apart Katie raised her arms as he slide off her shirt only to moan as he attacked her chest with hot open mouth kisses. Reaching up she unclipped her bra bearing all to him.

'So beautiful' Harry breathed out when he pulled away to look at her. Disappointed that he stopped kissing her, Katie ground her hips into his crouch.

'I need you so bad, Katie please' Harry moaned. Slipping back onto his legs Katie unclipped his belt and undid his pants sliding them down to reveal his wholesome plaid boxers. Without the restriction of his pants she could see the bulge of little Harry clearly. He easily kicked off his jeans.

'You have too many cloths on' Harry murmured and gently flipped us both over. The feel of Harrys hands removing her skirt as his lips worked there magic to drive her crazy.

Wrapping her arms around his neck Katie sucked on his adams apple as his fingers traced patterns and memorised every detail of her body. The feel of her now naked body against him made her wish she had ripped his boxers off with his pants but he was already getting rid of the useless material.

'I need you in me.' she breathed and he nodded positioning himself fully on top of her and looking into her eyes before guiding himself in with a moan. The warmth and presser that engulfed him as he entered her was almost too much for him to handle but something snapped in his mind and he just let his body react to her feel.

Every touch and moan spurring him on every shudder and gasp sending him closer to insanity. The sound and feel of their bodies' coming together as they moved was frantic and needing.

-0.o-

'Did you hear?' Hermione asked Ron and I as appearing at my side as we made our way down to the breakfast on Monday morning. I was late this morning ditching my morning workout in favour of sleep after the S.S meeting last night. Duelling was going to take a lot of practice.

'That depends what's the word?' Ron said with a grin. Whatever was up with him seemed to have passed.

'A bunch of fourth years were found overdosed on drugs. Their getting treated in the hospital wing, I heard the teachers talking they think it has to do with the Parkinson attack.' Hermione gushed out.

'Why do they think that?'Ron asked.

'Because, drugs would explain some of the magic and mental damage done to Parkinson. Also they are so close together. And they don't have any other leads.' I told him picking up on why Hermione had been in a rush to share it with them. Nodding her head Hermione linked arms with us and we kept walking.

'So what are the teachers going to do about it?' Ron asked.

'Were going to be doing even more prefect patrols and I think they're going to add two new prefects to every year and house. So Harry you'll probably be added.' Hermione smiled nudging him in the ribs.

'Na, I have enough on my plate, if they ask I'll tell them to ask Neville. He's got a good head on his shoulders.' I smiled at her and she smiled back. _And he was nearly me_

'He's getting really good in training isn't he? I think Luna is a good influence on him. A weird influence but still a good one.' Hermione smiled and I couldn't help but laugh.

'Like our influence on you?' Harry asked and Hermione smirked.

'No that influence is all bad.' At her words Harry shot her a look of mock outrage that cracked up his two best friends.

'Come on I'm starving.' Ron smiled and Hermione grinned.

'Ron, you're a bottomless pit.' Hermione laughed and they made their way into the great hall.

'Hey Susan can I have a word?' it was Tuesday morning in care of magical creatures and Harry knew this would be the best time to talk to her about his plans. Leaning against a tree with her eyes closed Harry noted that she looked fairly worn out.

'Sure Harry what is it.' Susan asked in her usual quiet voice. Looking around to make sure no one was paying attention Harry leaned against the tree next to her.

'I'm meeting your aunt tonight at 11:30, with the things that happened in the summer I thought you might like to come and see her again.' Watching Susan's face light up Harry knew he had made the right decision.

'Yes that would be great. But where are we going to meet her?' Susan asked.

'Just meet me at the library after last class and I'll tell you all you need to know.' Harry grinned and returned to the lesson where everyone was completely oblivious to their exchange.

'Harry , ain't planning on starting no illegal clubs tonight are ya?' Abaforth smirked as Harry and Susan walked into the nearly disserted bar.

'Not tonight, a round of drinks on me tonight.' Harry smiled and the few drunks in the pub let out a few drunken shouts, and grunts.

'I thought this was suppose to be secret.' Susan whispered.

'Were hiding in plain sight. They're not going to be thinking about illegal clubs their going to be thinking about they saw Harry Potter with a new girl. It's part of the plain.' Harry smiled and she huffed.

Abaforth grinned and gestured to the back room, Harry gave a nod dropping a small bag of galleons on the bar. They walked into the back room and Harry saw the Senior Director. Amelia bones was a sticked looking woman but she shared the same basic features as Susan. Harry guessed that Susan's mother must have fitted to the same mould as them too. There were two aurora's that Harry had never seen before with her, both stone cold expressions.

'Hello Senior Director Bones' I smiled and she raised an eyebrow.

'Mr. Potter, how nice it is to finally meet you.' the woman stood up and Harry extended his hand to her.

'It's nice to meet you too. Susan's talked highly rather highly of you.' Harry smiled trying to brighten her overly serious mood as they shock hands.

'Yes she does like to talk a lot.' Madam Bones agreed. Not exactly the reaction he wanted but it could have been worse.

'I'll give you two a moment. I need to discuss some business with Abaforth.' Harry smiled stepping back and giving the Auroro's a once over before levelling.

'Susan what are you doing here. It's too dangerous for you to be out of the castle.' Amelia scolded her niece.

'Aunty Amel I'm safe with Harry besides I know the shortcuts and hidden passage ways into the school. It's not like we walked out the front gate. And Harry gave me an emergency portkey anyway. He's thought this over aunty.' Susan told her aunt trying not to roll her eyes.

'Yes I still don't like that he brought you. What exactly does your being here accomplish for him.' Amelia bones asked raising an eyebrow.

'I told you about last year, this year the training is more intense. Anyway, if something happens to Harry then I can still take the information back. I'm not a main target for Voldemort, but some of the others are. Also Harry knows your all I have know. He knows I don't want to be alone like he is.' Susan told her aunt.

'I still don't like it. And I don't like you being in any war business either your too young.' Amelia said.

'I'm older than Harry, but when the worlds in trouble you all expect him to carry it on his shoulders. He was eleven you know. The first time he had to fight Voldemort when he was living in another's body. He was just eleven.' Susan said. 'He'll be back in a few seconds.'

'Just warn us if anyone odd comes in.' Harry said to Abaforth before returning to the back room.

'Alright I believe we have business to discuss.' Harry said putting down a tray of butter beers.

'Yes we do.' Amelia agreed. 'I know that you have a low opinion of the Ministry. That's why I'm proposing a deal between you and I not you and the ministry.'

'And who would know of this alliance?' Harry asked.

'Only a select number of staff on my team and the people in this room.' Amelia said.

'I want the names of all the people.' Harry said.

'If you give me the names of all of your.' Amelia bartered.

'No that's not going to happen. You already know too much. That's another reason why I Susan, she's not news to you.' Harry said.

'Then why should I give you the names of my people?' Amelia asked leaning forward in her chair eyeing him critically.

'Because you're the one that needs me. I have money, power and influence greater than anything you can offer. Not to mention my team is safely out of reach inside Hogwarts walls. Whereas, yours are in the outside world, they can be more easily swayed.' Harry said matching her gaze.

'Very well, I'll give you the names. Put like you said Hogwarts is a warded bubble, what good would having their names be?' Amelia asked leaning back in her chair.

'Aunty does it look like we're in Hogwarts right now?' Susan asked before Harry could speak. Amelia gave her niece a sharp look and Harry smirked.

'We have our resources, now tell me what do you want out of this deal.' Harry smiled and relaxed back to hear what the Senior Director had to say.

The wind was cold as we made our way back up to school. Harry was nerves about being caught outside the wards so we didn't go back the same way we had come. That's why we're walking to the shrieking shack.

'You know, you did really well tonight. I didn't know you knew so much about all these laws and stuff.' Harry said surprising her.

'It's a good thing you didn't talk like that while we were negotiating and thanks. You were really good too.' Thankfully my blush was hidden by the dark. Katie was really lucky to have grabbed him so quickly. Every girl at Hogwarts wants to be with him, even me.

'Well I think I'll bring you along to all of my ministry negotiations.' Harry said and I smiled.

'Good thing you've got me then hay?'

'Yeah I guess it is'

'It's not safe to be out this late you know' I smiled leaning against the side of the corridor as I watched Professor McGonagall stare blankly out a window. 'If I meant to hurt you, you wouldn't have been able to do anything.'

'Well Mr. Potter I guess it is my lucky day. Detention for you tomorrow night for leaving Hogwarts grounds and sneaking up on a teacher.' She gave me one of her small grandmotherly smiles that told me she was serious but understanding.

'Dumbledore has his ways and I have mine. How are the fourth years?' I asked and she sighed.

'Healers took them away after dinner. You know, you can come to me or any of the teachers for assistance if you need it? You don't have to save us on your own.' McGonagall said.

'You've already fought your battles; you have to let us fight ours Professor. Don't worry though I'm not alone.' I smiled at her and she nodded a stricken look overcoming her face.

'We should have done more, every year some twisted test of evil was thrown at you and we watched doing nothing because Dumbledore said he was protecting you.' She turned to face me then with a look of determination. 'I don't want the other students to suffer as you did. This war is going to be bad enough without some deranged little hooligan running about the school attacking students.'

'You'll catch the student don't worry. The prefects are taking their jobs seriously. Even Malfoy has been trying to find out who it is even if he is using his thugs to do it. You might not see it because your time is so divided but everyone is stepping up. Even the first years are trying their best to stick together and make sure nothing happens.' I said and she nodded.

'You have the best of both your parents Harry, but at the same time you are completely different. You've grown into a hero for so many people. I've seen it while teaching you, now go to bed before I add to your detention.' Professor McGonagall smirked and I walked silently back to the common room.

So what do you think? Reviews are always nice people I like them so send them please if anyone has any thoughts on what they want to happen next send that thought in too even if you think it sucks just tell me I can handle it. XD


End file.
